1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for cooling high-temperature air by performing heat exchange between high-temperature air and low-temperature air flowing adjacent to each other. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling device with an arrangement of a centrifugal fan.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional cooling device, high-temperature air within a sealed space accommodating a heat radiation member such as an electrical machine is heat-exchanged with low-temperature air so that temperature of the sealed space is restricted from being increased.